I'm Not Alive, I'm Just Existing
by withlove-autumnn
Summary: Frerard. Summaries defeat the purpose of te story. Just read.
1. The Great Escape

**Mila-(Mee-Lah)**

Frank's P.O.V.

_Smash. _The sound of what sounded like a vase being thrown woke me up. I heard another similar sound and my father yelling.

"If you hate me so much, then why don't you take your bitch son and get outta here?" he shouted.

"Fuck you, Frank. You've made this nothing but a living hell for me and your son. Do you know how many phone calls I get home from school about the bruises you leave on him?" my mother spat back.

I heard a sick smacking sound, which caused me to wince. All was quiet.

"L-Linda, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Just shut up. I'm taking Frank and we're going to my sister's. If you follow me or call me or even try to make contact with me or him, I'll call the police. Got it?"

More silence, minus the footsteps up the stairs leading my room.

"Frankie, honey, pack your things. We're leaving." she commanded calmly.

I swallowed hard and nodded, getting up from my bed and walking over to my closet. I pulled out two bags and started packing all of my stuff. I looked at my guitar hanging on the wall. _Pansy, _it read in all capital shiny letters. I knew I couldn't bring her with me. I touched the letters one last time, grabbed my bags and headed downstairs to my mother's red station wagon.

I threw my bags in the back, and looked around the yard.

"Ma, where's Mila?"

"Frank, we don't have time-"

"I'm not leaving without here."

My mother sighed. "She's in the back yard."

I ran to the back yard, scooped up my puppy and ran back to the car. I slid into the passenger's seat, gently placing Mila in the back.

It was about a fifteen minute drive from Clifton to Belleville, where my aunt lived. It was about ten at night when we got there. We pulled up to the front of my aunt's house.

It was pretty big. Two story, white siding, dark red shutters, nice neighborhood. I grabbed my two bags in one hand and Mila in the other.

So, I guess this is where I'm living. I should've brought my guitar, now that I think about it. Sure, Ma would've yelled and refused, but it would've given me something to do here.

At least I'm away from my father.


	2. Summer's End and That Weird Hair Do

**I didn't give you a proper 'Hello." with the first chapter, so Hello. (:**

Gerard's P.O.V.

It was dark. Maybe tenish?

I was laying on the grass in the backyard with my younger brother, Mikey. I looked at him and then back at the starry sky.

Then, it hit me.

School starts next week. I'll be a Senior and Mikey'll be a Freshman. I'm graduating this year.

"Gee?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Um, how far away is that art school you're going to?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not that far, I suppose. Maybe an hour? And I'm not for sure going yet. Why?"

"Nothing... I'm just gonna miss you being around." His voice was hushed.

I turned over on my side, supporting my head with my hand, and looked at him.

"Hey. I'll still see you, ya know. I'm not gonna be gone forever. I'll be back for holidays, your birthday, mom's and dad's, mine. You'll still see me." I smiled.

Mikey looked at me through his thick rimmed glasses and smiled, too.

Just then, I heard a car pull up across the street. I turned my attention to the direction the noise was coming from.

It was dark, but I could see the car perfectly under the street light. It was a red station wagon.

Inside was a woman, dyed blonde, about my mother's age and her son.

He had this weird hair do. It was bleached blonde and shaved on both sides, although his dark roots were growing back in fast, and going down the middle, was long, black hair that covered his right eye. I could tell his lip and nose were pierced because the light from the street light made them gleam. I saw tattoos on his arms and one on his neck. He was short, about 5'4", maybe 5'5", and thin. He couldn't have been more than Mikey's age, fifteen.

Annie, our neighbor, opened the door and ushered them inside.

"Sooo..?" Mikey said.

"So, what?"

"Ya think Ma is gonna make us go meet them? You know how nosey her and Dad are."

"Nahh, I think she'll invite them over, instead."

"M-m."

"Five bucks."

"You're on."

We spit shook.

Oh, brotherly competition.


End file.
